


Careful What You Wish For

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, First Meetings, Hurt Alec, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Shooting Stars, Shy Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wishes do come true...for Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Alec makes a wish looking at a shooting star which will change his life forever.





	Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! New fic on Malec. I hope you guys like this first chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Row after row of neatly lined up books with their spines facing outward, colour coded with dots, fiction section arranged in alphabetical order, young adults section, children's section with low shelves and floor cushions, comfortable leather arm chairs and table for quiet studies. There was an extra room for childrens below age of five where their tutor would come along with them and read books and peoms.

Alec would have absolutely hated working at the local library in New York except for the fact that it helped paying his bills and home rent. Now he usually wasn't a chat person but the silence in the library was driving him crazy. If he had another job offer this second, he would enthusiastically jumped on the opportunity even if it was stocking shelves down in a mini mart

But Alec wouldn't be able to take that job...

Or any other job....

For one reason...

One small, significant little thing...

Okay it wasn't that small....infact five feet ten inches tall to be exact. His name is Magnus Bane who has the most beautiful eyes in the world. He was his man of dreams. He was a teacher in primary school. Every Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays at noon he shepherd his faithful little ducklings to the Childrens Section for 'Book Club'

Alec had a huge crush on Magnus but he was too shy to go and talk to him. What if he said no? What if he's not gay? What if he makes a fool out of himself? What if Magnus got angry with him and never stepped a foot in the library? No...he couldn't afford to loose him, even though there was nothing between them

Alec wished he could sit with the four and five year olds and hear his beautiful voice. Today was Wednesday so Alec was waiting for the clock to struck twelve and see Magnus enter with his usual smile and charm

"Stay in line Darcy sweetheart" Magnus ushered ten little boys and girls in the library. The kids made a straight line and were guided towards Childrens Room. Magnus got the kids settled down and went to grab a story book

Alec quickly made himself busy when he saw Magnus walk towards him. The teacher hummed a song while his fingers brushed against the books. Alec acted as if he was cleaning the shelf but also made sure he could steal couple of glances at the man

Like always Magnus gave a small smile at Alec and picked up a book. He turned his back around, leaving Alec to sigh in his misery who banged his head on the books. Atleast he got to see his beautiful smile

NEXT DAY

Alec kicked the dirt on the grass feeling frustrated. Never in his life did he feel this pathetic. Why couldn't he talk Magnus. Why was it so difficult? The main reason behind his fear was that he didn't know how Magnus would react. He sat down on a bench and breathed in cold air. He was starting to loose hope. Maybe they are not meant for each other

Alec thought he should give up on Magnus. Maybe he doesn't like him or else he would have said or done something about it. He couldn't be a coward as him. The more he thought about the man the more his heart ached.

Alec looked up at the dark sky and saw stars which yet again they reminded him of Magnus. Stars are bright and shining. They fool you thinking they are so close... that they could be right within your reach...

But then you realize that stars are millions and millions of miles away. Out of reach. Unattainable

Just like Magnus

All of a sudden a movement in the sky distracted Alec. It was an actual shooting star. He felt silly about being excited over it, like he was still a little boy but he closed his eyes and made a wish anyway

"I wish I knew what Magnus was thinking and how he felt about me" Alec felt stupid saying it out loud but he meant every single word. Maybe if he knew how Magnus felt about him, it would make things lot easier for him. He exhaled a breath he was holding feeling ridiculous at his own behaviour. You could wish all you want but it was impossible to know what someone was really thinking

Alec sighed heavily noticing his fingers and nose were now extremely cold from the brisk winter night. He walked back to his apartment, threw himself on the bed with a whine and closed his eyes for the day.

Alec woke up next morning with a headache. He popped two Advil before heading to library but the pressure remained all morning

It was Friday so Alec was again eagerly waiting for Magnus. He rubbed his aching temples but it didn't do any good to his headache. The door to the library pushed open and Alec felt himself a little relaxed when he saw Magnus's face. Damn he looks sexier day by day.

Magnus did his routine by settling the kids in the room. He came to pick up a book and saw Alec dusting the books on top section  _'Oh God it's him again! Don't stare... .Don't look at him.."_

Alec frowned. He was shocked to hear Magnus's words. Don't stare? Don't look at him?

What the hell?

Alec was furious. He was fine with Magnus not making the first move but insulting him when he was right infront of him was really rude thing to do. His head had started to pound again and he snapped when he heard Magnus's next words

_"Leave before he notices you. I cannot deal with him right now"_

Alec gritted his teeth and turned around "You do know that I can hear you right!? I'm not deaf or stupid!"

Magnus looked at Alec incredulously and turned around to see if anyone had heard him "Excuse me?"

"Just because you come here it doesn't give you the right to insult me" Alec glared waiting for Magnus to respond. Before Magnus could open his mouth, Alec felt the same twinge of pain and then he heard it

_"Oh my God...he's talking to me for first time and how hot he's looking! His lips are tightened in cutest frown. But how in the world could he have heard me? Was I again talking out loud? Dammit Magnus! You just ruined everything!"_

Alec blinked in shocked. What the actual fuck? He heard Magnus's voice but didn't see his lips moving. Did I just hear what Magnus said in his mind? How in the world can I hear Magnus's thoughts? He was officially freaking out from inside "I'm.. I... you..."

Magnus bit his lips "I'm sorry if I've offended you. Seriously I'm sorry" with that he turned around to leave, not before mumbling inside his head ' _Good job Bane! Now he probably hates you! How will you ever tell him the truth that you've a huge crush on him!'_

The pain in Alec's head faded away as he was left stunned beyond comprehension in the hallway. 

Then it hit him....the shooting star...his wish...

"I wish I knew what Magnus was thinking and how he felt about me" 

He could read Magnus's mind

Was this even POSSIBLE!?! 

Wait a minute...

Did he just hear Magnus has a crush on HIM!?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
